Beet the vandel buster: New Era
by oddfan47
Summary: The Beet warriors head to the land where it will be determined of Kiss's judgement and how it will affect the warrior's plan to end the dark era and the nearing of the FINAL confrontation of...BELLTORZE. (along with Feelings being revealed.)
1. Chapter 1

**(I WAS SO SAD WHEN I FOUND OUT THE SERIES DIDN'T FINISH! **** I'LL TRY TO GO TO THE EXPECTATIONS TO ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS**

***ME NO OWN BEET AND STUFF.)**

CHAPTER 1:

_**Vandel hotel:**_

"What! What do you mean I can't afford another monster!" screamed a purple rhino-looking vandal. The over-sized rabbit, shaggy, came to the register and looked at the turtle like creature. "Director Shaggy! They claim that 7 dark currency isn't enough for 3 worms-"

"Unfortunately that will only get you 2 monsters, but kill some humans and you'll earn more." Said the director.

"What, grrr. Humph fine, only because you have earned a respectable reputation." Said the angered vandal. And just like that the director left after spinning his cane, throwing it up in the air and disappearing as it fell over him.

_**The Beet warriors:**_

"Beet! How much further?" complained kiss.

"Kiss! Are you really tired already?" yelled Poala.

"I'm just really tir-"

"I'll help you Kiss" intervened Milfia.

The Beet warriors just came from a nearby dock after departing with Leon. Beet was ready to help kiss with his problem at the Buster association headquarters.

"Come on Kiss you can hold on to me." Said milfa, which made kiss blush.

Seeing that made Poala question her feelings for beet, he has grown over the time and seeing Milfa and kiss together…and the time she almost thought beet was dead from that hydro explosion. She thought this way for most of the trip until the stumbled upon a wooden cabin that was on fire.

"What the- we've got to help if anyone's in there!" yelled Beet.

"And not to mention that this could cause a wildfire in the forest!" yelled Poala.

The busters ran to the cabin and yelled if anyone was still there. Then they heard an elderly man's voice come from the other side of the scalding flames.

"Help! Help! HHEELLPP!" he yelled, so then the warriors went into action.

Kiss used his ice Tengiki to kill the the flames.

The girls looked for anything like a blanket around the cabin to use to help extinguish this flame.

Then beet used his crown shield to summon water:

"I call forth the remains of Cruss's spirit,

Gulping in the darkness, the shield of water,

COME FORTH!

CROWN…SHIELD!"

Beet ran towards what looked the source of the fire and summoned a hydro explosion and quickly the flames started to die out without their connection.

"Help me…hahaha those stupid humans won't know that I'm actually a vandal who set up this perfect trap for them."

A few moments passed by until he realized that no one was moving;

"What are ya doing? Help me humans err- um I mean I too am a human!"

"You can give it up; we know you're a vandal." The rhino vandal got up and stood 8 feet tall and asked in a surprising surprised tone:

"What how did you know?"

"TRY NOT TO THINK OUTLOUD YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Poala.

"WOW, your mean." Sniffled the …4 star vandal!

"Poala, the vandals right. You are too mean, if you're going to be my future wife you need to control your emtio-""

BAM, Poala sacks beet in the gut.

"OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, Poala that really hurt." Complained Beet as he rubbed his stomach.

"Stupid Busters, I'll kill you!" he then raised his hand (or stumpy handy) summoning a small ball of black fire.

"Kiss!" yelled Beet, then Kiss leaped into action and summoned an Ice shockwave that cancelled the blast.

"HEY! I'll get you for that! Come here you!' he then aims for Poala which might've been the vandel's worst mistake. She thrusts out her hand towards the beast's gut and sacks him till he falls over, clutching his belly he howls in pain.

"Why! Why are you so evil?"

"You continue to trick Busters like that and I'll come after you, you stupid hippo."

"HIPPO!? I AM NOT A HIPPO YOU DAMN BRAT!" He then aims his black fire tengiki towards Poala and suddenly they all hear this:

"May the great Zenon's soul gather here,

Slashing through the dark,

Blade of light,

COME FORTH!

EXCELLION…BLADE!" SLASH, through the Vandel and he was no more.

"What…B- Beet? Why did you finish it so quickly?"

"I just didn't like seeing you in danger." He says as he extends a hand for her to grasp on.

"OOHHH that's so romantic!" Yells Milfa.

Beet and Poala look at each other and quickly look away, each of them blushing a faint cherry red upon their cheeks.

"Alright guys, the quicker we get to the city the better…I think." Says Kiss.

"Right" they all say in unison.


	2. EP 2: New Enemy, New weapon for whom?

(Opening theme, whichever op you want)

Suspenseful music: "Hello, I am a simple vandal with simple needs…to have a pay check after every job. All I do for a living is simple…kill my targets. I was just hired by my employer, Mr. Belltorze, to kill this young Buster named, Beet. You must wonder who I am and how I look like with this black cloak on me. All you need to know is…you are not the only one wondering this, Amnesia…such an annoying thing, no?"

RECAP THEME: Beet and his friends were on their way to the land where Kiss's fate would be determined when suddenly a fire arose and an old man was in need of help. Not paying attention to his volume he accidently revealed himself as a vandal, once he tried to kill Pola, Beet immediately got rid of the beast, so Beet and the group continued their journey.

Episode 2: New enemy,

New weapon for whom?

On a sunny and cloudy afternoon where the sky was now bathed in the orange of the dying day. "When are we going to arrive at the next town? Ooohhhh, I'm tired of this constant walking." complained Kiss.

"I'm tired of your complaining."" Replies Poala.

"We're almost to the next town." Says Beet. The warriors walk on a lush green field where trees dominated the area, about 50ft. lies the next town of Hoptin.

"Hoptin…what a weird name." mummers Beet. The group now stands in front of the gate of the village. Beet walks up to the door and asks: "May we enter, we are sim-" BOOM!

"HAHAHAHA, well what do we have here?" says a cool, calmed voice.

"Who the hell did that?" asks Milfia.

"You travelers look familiar, are yo- Ah, I see now, lady luck has shined upon me. You are the Beet warriors. I see your pictures all around the Vandel Hotel." says the stranger.

"Who the hell are you!" yells Beet.

"Ah, interesting question, I too have wondered that. But I like to call myself…Nakamura." He replies.

"Well it looks like we have a fight on our hands." Poala says, then leading with Beet chanting:

"Zenon's soul…gather,

Come forth!

Excellion…Blade!" and out shone the legendary sword of light. Beet runs out to Nakamura and slashes the air where he once stood. But of course the man was too fast and he kicks Beet on the back, sprawling him all the way to the empty town hall. Dust fills the air as Beet tries to get up but Nakamura was already preparing his Tengiki on him. "Well, end of the lin- oopph!" Nakamura was just hit by an electrical kick from Milfia.

"Don't tell me you forgot about us 'wink' " comments Milfia, she then summons a large current of electricity on Nakamura.

"Ice shockwave!" yells Kiss. The impact of the ice did startle Nakamura but only to annoy him even more. Then the move was followed by Poala summoning a giant fireball to fall on top of him which led to a giant mushroom cloud to envelope around the town.

"Did we get him?" asks Kiss.

"No …but you did manage to piss me off a little." Nakamura replied. He then starts to do something odd. He seemed to be chanting, and that's when a startling shock came to everyone.

"_**May my soul come gather here,**_

_**With the powers of my God, the evil worshipper,**_

_**Come FFOORRTTHH!**_

_**Crescent moon daggers!**_"

2 weapons about 2 ft. long each came to his hand in a blackened light. The hilts were in the color of obsidian with them being linked together by a chain, and the blades were shaped like a C.

Introducing…the Vandel's latest weaponry…The Vandel's Saiga…**Black sins**!"

"B-black Sins?" stammered Kiss.

"Yes, black sins…what we call our version of a Saiga. Now we finally have the upper hand."

"NO! No matter what, we Busters will find a way to defeat you!" Yelled Beet.

"Then it seems we are in a match against the power of light and dark…MAY THE BOOKS REMEMBER THIS BATTLE!"

(Climatic music.)


	3. EP 3: Sagia Vs Black Sin

(Opening theme)

(Recap theme music: Beet and friends walk to the town of Hoptin where they are confronted by the mysterious man named Nakamura. Soon they learn a devastating new tactic from the cloaked villain, that Vandels are said to hold a power similar to those of Saigias, and outcomes the Crescent Moon Daggers!)

Episode 3: Saiga vs. Black sin.

"Huff, Huff, wha- what is this?" Exclaims a confused Beet.

"Hmph, This is the future, oh 'future Ender of the Dark era' HAHAHA, you are nothing but a fool who wishes too much!" at that Nakamura tightens his grip on his weapon and throws the one on his right hand toward Beet, but with his quick reflexes he dodges it by throwing himself on his right side and runs toward Nakamura ready to slash at him. Unfortunately it seemed the cloaked man was ready for this and used his remaining dagger to block the powerful slash.

"Beet!" yells Kiss as he uses his Tengiki on the villain by trying to cover him in ice.

"That isn't going to hold him." Explains Kiss, who already looks exhausted.

"Alright, everyone regroup and get ready!' yells Poala.

"This shouldn't be hard for a Broad Buster like me." Says Milfia, but like Kiss, looked exhausted.

"No"

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"You're all tired; we'll just go for now until you guys are all better."

"Hmph, Beet, if we let a little thing like tiredness get us we wouldn't have beat all those vandels before." Says Kiss and with everyone else nodding their head showing they had the same thing in mind. The next thing heard is a loud cracking of ice breaking.

"What? You already forget about me? Hmm? Well I have to say you are quite mean, the four of you. SUFFER FOR YOUR IGNORANCE THEN!" he then grabs onto the chain connected to his weapon and pulls it toward him.

"The only one I want is the one who defeated Grunide."

"We did that as a team" says Beet.

"Hmph, cute how you try to give the blame to everyone." Smirks Nakamura.

"Blame? Alright if you think of it that way, then just you and me Nakamura." Beet tightens his grip on Excellion, preparing for the oncoming fight. The two come toward each other at astounding speeds but once they started with the contacting of the blades it seemed…as if they knew what the other was going to do as if, they've seen each other fight before. Nakamura aims for beet's chest but is deflected, but Nakamura is too fast and decides to aim for his sides and beet successfully blocks one blade but the other manages to get in beet's side and painfully removes it.

"BEET!" Poala yells but is soon stops when she suddenly in front of Nakamura from his blinding speed.

"Shhh…it's ok" He then leans toward her face, both heads touching each other but Poala doesn't do anything as she is paralyzed from fear as are her friends, he then slowly puts his hand gingerly over her face and softly moves it toward her neck, down to her chest "Me and beet are only playing a game. Relax and just watch-"

"Leave her alone!" Beet slowly pulls himself up and, desperately trying to ignore the pain, holds up Excellion over his shoulder.

"You don't touch her, don't…you dare…Touch **HER**!" Boom, the sound of thunder comes over them and a hard rain falls over them. With this Nakamura walks toward Beet and with his weapon, the one on his left blooded and ready to make his blades a matching pair.

"Hero now aren't we? Alright let's get back to where we were." Beet grasps his weapon, hoping to see if he can find a way to evade this next blow of his but then a warm feeling comes to him and he lets instinct take over. He runs toward Nakamura which seemed to surprise him considering that his right side was completely blooded and now here he comes as if it weren't even there. Then Beet decides to swing at Nakamura, but of coursed he just dodged, but Beet doesn't stop his swinging motion, instead he starts to spin, faster and faster until he forms a personal tornado and then the mini natural disaster heads toward Nakamura.

"Well this is unexpected." Says Kiss.

"We should help Beet." Says Milfia.

"Yeah, but how?" replies Kiss. Meanwhile Beet formed a full-sized tornado and was attempting to gulp Nakamura, who had his daggers implanted into the ground.

"Hahahaha! Quite a unique way to get your enemy to come to you! HAAAHAHAHA!" Suddenly the air started to weaken till the man-made tornado had died. Soon he was able to see Beet in the middle of a huge dust storm, only…Excecllion didn't look exactly the same. He was in the pose for the Zenon Winzard, but on his shoulder was a black blade. The golden hilt replaced with a ruby one and the red decorum imbued on the blade made white and the jewel imbedded in the hilt an onyx instead of the ruby.

"What on earth? When did you get that?" asks a stunned Kiss.

"NAKAMURA! GET OVER HERE!" yelled Beet, and it seemed his eyes now had a darker outline.

"Hmm? Somebody seems Pissed off. Was it something I said…or did? HAHAHAHA!" Nakamura exclaimed.

"Zenon...Winzaaaarrrdddddd!" But instead of the usual one slash, it was a continuous attack from Beet who seemed to be angrier after each swing. After a couple of missises Nakamura started to feel that he was of no threat until he let his guard down for a second too long and one ended up cutting off his hood.

"I suppose that was my fault, I let you make me think you were weak and you almost cut off my head." Once he put his head up for all to see, there was complete silence.

"Nakmura, show your ugly he-…no…wh-what the hell!?" says Beet who stumbles backward and nearly trips. Right now inside his Beet were the overflowing emotion of fear, shock and complete denial. And all he could say was one simple word that could've torn the world in Beet.

"Z-Zenon?"

*Hey guys, haven't been here for a while, I dunno how many of you guys will read this but any advice would be helpful so plz R&R


	4. EP 4: TruTh

(OP)

(Recap theme: During the fight with Nakamura, A new power overcame Beet as he saw Poala in danger which resulted in an unstable version of the hero, but the shocks weren't through, not until they saw they true identity of Nakamura)

Episode 4: **T**ru**T**h

"Z-Zenon" a confussed Poala asked.

"What is it you called me? What is a Zenon? Well whatever you're calling me, I'm a vandal and that's all." Claimed Nakamura, although his face, although with longer hair and now a scar running from his left eye from forehead to chin, but either way he looked like Zenon.

"Hehehe…hahaha, well if you are Zenon…that only makes my victory all the more sweeter!" yelled an overconfident Beet.

"Beet! How can you say that? He's your brother!" Yelled Poala.

"Beet, are you ok?" asked Milfia.

"OK!? I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER!" yelled Beet.

"Let us continue, shall we?" said Nakamura/Zenon.

"Let's." replies Beet. The two warriors run toward each other at full speed and the shockwave created by the interacting of their blades was strong enough to create cracks on the ground spreading as far as the eye can see.

"Grrr, hmph, I see someone's finally got serious." Commented Nakamura.

"You talk too much." Said Beet. Zenon's brother attempts to slice at the ex-buster, but the crescent blades blocked the coming attack. Beet makes another attempt to slice the man in half but is refused yet again. The two try and try to get a single hit on the other but are only stopped by the opponent, their attacks creating a beautiful color of sparks that seem to show that the only outcome for these warriors is a draw…a draw of both their last breaths.

"Feeling tired yet, huff, Nakamura, ahhh '_clang_' or should I say Zenon?"

"You shouldn't waste any precious breath…it could be your very last." Now with the warriors, stamina lowering, they manage to get close enough to do some actual damage and soon Beet's outer shirt completely shredded, soaked by his own precious red liquid while Nakamura's robe is almost destroyed with only the bottom half remaining leaving his chest bare filling with scars and scratches covered with fresh blood.

Meanwhile Milfa, Kiss, and Poala were trying to find some way to end this.

"What can we do?" asks Kiss.

"There power is off the charts." Said Milfia as another powerful shockwave sends them back a couple of feet, nearly making Milfia lose her balance. But inside Poala's head was the thought that Beet's reactions originated from the fact that he was protecting her. She felt that Beet's dramatic change in character was due to her being not able to protect herself.

"Beet" she whispered "Why do you always have to look out for others so much…"

"LET'S END THIS!" said Nakamura over the now raging Thunderstorm that had suddenly came.

"Let's" replies Beet. Zenon/Nakamura was posing for fling the Blade at his right hand towards Beet, while Beet redid his pose for the Zenon Winzard.

"Crescent blade...REVOLVER!"

"Zenon…WINZARD!" BOOM! An explosion overtakes most of the scenery in a scorching, blinding flash of light, which leaves the Beet warriors all stunned. When the dust settled all they could see were two warriors facing away from each other, then a huge gush of blood over takes the one on Poala's right, and that person was Beet.

"BEEEETTTT!" yelled Poala.

Although on the other side Nakamura fell down to his knees with his hands on the ground, chuckling.

"Hahaha, it seems you are the winner Beet." Said Nakamura, when Poala and the others got to Beet, Excellion was back to its usual, shinning self. Poala was holding Beet with his head on her lap, weeping at his horrendous scars.

"Beet…why…please, say something." She begged. The rain was pouring hard on them and for a moment…it was just those two and nothing else.

"P-Poala…Wh-what happened? Are you ok?" 'SLAP' is the response she gives Beet.

"Just shut up you, you little loser." She cries as she embraces him with her tightened hug.

"A little too early to be celebrating isn't it Poala?" asks Milfa.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry." Poala replies as Milfa wipes away her tears.

"Guys" Kiss interrupts "don't we have bigger issues right now like Zen- uhh I mean Nakamura."

"How about I tell you that myself." Chimes in Nakamura and right on instinct Milfia, Kiss and Poala all aim their Tengiki attacks at the possible traitor.

"Relax, like I said Beet won the battle." He was now slowly walking with his right hand over his left shoulder, dragging an apparent injured left leg. He had his good hand raised in a surrender movement before putting it back over the injured shoulder.

"So why are you still here?" asks an angered Milfia.

"Simple, to tell you all I can remember." Nakamura replies.

"Alright, we're listening." Said Kiss.

"Where to start? Well, from the beginning I guess, I awoke in a dungeon wondering where I was and a moment later a startling realization dawned on me, WHO am I? I was in there for about 3 days and only able to tell because of the window that was about 50 feet above me. Then on the 4th day a big white rabbit came in wearing some sort of tuxedo, he told me I was a very annoying creature, trying to resist the vandal race."

SOMEWHERE BENEATH THE VANDEL HOTEL:

"Hahaha, what a pest you are Exceliion wielder." Said a human sized bunny.

"Really? Well I don't know to be complimented like that; after all I don't even know who I am."

The bunny seemed to flinch at that statement then a grin was creeping upon his face, showing this might be of good news to him.

"Well, I will report that to my master, if you could just wait here for a moment, Hahaha." Which was amusing since Zenon was shackeled to the wall. His room wasn't exactly luxoruios either since it was about only a 10x10 ft room with a ceiling covered by shadow, and the fact that the floor was a cold barren area. Sometimes food would come from under a little door that was a part of the bricked door directly in front of him with no handle on his side. Then he heard someone walking by a soon came a pink monster hidden by a cape.

"Hello, I do hope you are liking our accommodations here at the Vandel Hotel." he then leans toward the prisoner and asks in a whispering tone "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course not, but I have a feeling that I just don't like you very much." Replied the amnesiac.

"Well that is how it usually is…considering that I am your employer, Nakamura." Lied the beast.

"Huh, Really? So what did happen, boss?" said the prisoner in a tone showing defiance.

"Your last assignment resulted in an explosion which took quite a blow to your head, in fact you have been unconscious for about 2 and a half years."

"So why am I chained up like this?"

"Simple, we we're expecting your awaking but we're told that you would react in a vulgar way, turns out they were wrong, yes?"

"Is that so?"

"Well of course, you are my right hand man. Don't you believe me fellow vandal."

"Of course I do master." Which was a load of bull. Of course he didn't believe him, but he felt he had very little choice right but to just agree and do his 'job', at least until he found out who he really was.

"Are you ready to return to the field?" asked the monster. And after a momentary pause:

"What is my first assignment, my master?" Nakamura asked


End file.
